Finally Falling
by musicforeverluver
Summary: All Logan wanted was a dance lesson from Rocky, but it turns into something more. They start to fall for each other. But is it easy and is it worth it? The March 10th episode, including more. :) Rogan :P This was called Clean it Up, but then I remembered this wasn't solely on it so I changed the title
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey! This is my own version of Clean it Up! Well, the ballroom dancing part and beyond! This story does not include the wedding dress problem, only Rocky's and Logan's. I will also try to make them as close to their character as possible!**

**Disclaimer: You ALL know that I don't own Shake it Up...**

* * *

Chapter 1

**Rocky's POV**

I sat at in the booth directly behind a certain brunette boy. I quickly pulled the menu to my face.

"Psst...Logan!" I whispered.

Logan was the 'unanimous' person I was meeting. Unfortunately, he didn't really like this meeting plan.

"Ok," he said, getting up, "I don't know why we have to go through all this secrecy. All I wanted to ask was if you could teach me how to ballroom dance."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"You know, for the wedding. I need to learn how to ballroom dance."

A plan quickly formulated in my mind. A terrific equation. A wonderful formula. A great ratio. An awesome...you get my point.

"Fine. If you keep an open mind about CeCe, I'll teach you how to ballroom dance."

"Great. When do we start?"

"Hmmm, how about in an hour?"

"Zam. I'll see you then."

I quickly opened my phone and called Ty.

"Hey bro-bro, can you do me a teensy-weensy favor?"

"What is it now Rocky?" came the short reply.

"Can you set up the Shake it Up, Chicago stage into a ballroom theme? I sort of agreed to help Logan with ballroom dancing."

"And what do I get out of this?"

"I still have that Halloween picture of you dressed as a princess."

"It'll be ready in 45 minutes! But I will have to wait for you because mom and dad is busy."

"Fine, fine whatever, you're the best!"

"I know, I know. Well, I may not be the best in the WORLD, but i come pretty close."

I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, see you later."

About an hour later, Ty drove to a stop in front of the set.

"Okay, you'all be good now alright?" he said.

"Yes, Ty, whatever, Ty," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Now, you owe me big."

"And I STILL have that Princess Leia picture of you."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you dress up as the princess from Star Wars?" Logan said, laughing.

"USED to dress up as one, and on a dare." Ty said.

"Uh huh, on a dare, Ty. See ya!" I said, hopping out of the car with Logan right behind me.

As we entered the set, I was impressed with what Ty did. The background was like looking out of a window in Paris during a sunset and the Eiffel Tower was in view. Then there was a table at the center.

"Okay," I said, turning to face Logan, taking the remote on the table and turning on the music. "Ballroom dancing is simple. You move to the music and step with your feet parallel to your partner," I continued, taking his hand and putting them into position. "See, it is 1-2-3-4, 2-2-3-4..."

And then i happened by accident. I didn't mean to do it. i tripped over a wire and fell forward into Logan and kissed him. At first, I was shocked but then something changed my mind and in that split second I kissed him like for reals or whatever they call it. I think he kissed me back to. I pulled away, shocked, and turned away from him.

"Zam! I think someone likes me!" he said, grinning.

"No, no, no," I said, flustered, "You got it all wrong. See, I tripped over a wire and it happened on accident! I didn't mean to do it!"

"Whatever you say," he said, smirking.

"Whatever! That was a huge mistake, right?"

"Right."

"It can absolutely, positively can never happen again, right?"

"Agreed."

"No one. Can know about it. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Okay-"

I was cut off when Logan kissed me. Not on accident like I had done, but like doing it at his own will. When he did it for a split second like the other one, I think I kissed back. I pulled away.

"Grr, I thought we had a deal."

"We didn't shake on it," he said, shrugging.

"Hey!" came a voice from behind me.

It was Ty. Great. He went up to Logan.

"This lesson is over," he said, pulling Logan away. Logan kept making 'Call me' gestures. Disgusted, Ty pushed him away until he was out of the building.

Soon, Ty came back in and demanded to know what happened. I explained everything. How I tripped and accidentally tripped and kissed him. How we made a deal and then he kissed me.

"Well, 'lil sister, I know you're being honest because you STINK at lying, but you're not going to date him if you don't want to," he said, giving me a reassuring smile.

I raised my eyebrow. Ty made all that commotion because I didn't want Logan.

"Okay, okay, I also need to check him out first."

"Ah," I said.

"I only want the best for my baby sister," he said, elbowing me.

"Now, he continued, " why don't we go home. Mom called, she is making lasagna tonight!"

We raced each other to the car and made it home.

Later when I was in bed, I thought about happened and the questions turned in my head. Why did Logan kiss me? Why did I kiss back? And what was that funny feeling in my stomach?

As I tossed and turned, continuing to brood on the subject another thought came to me. What if I liked Logan? I mean he is handsome. With his nice hair and deep chocolate brown eyes. And his arms, makes me feel safe when we were practicing.

Holy cow! I think I like Logan! I mean that would explain the feeling. But even if I do like him, he probably won't like me back. Plus, there is Ty and CeCe. CeCe and her disagreements with him and the need that Ty needs to 'check him out.'

I turned once more, tired out from all that thinking and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Logan's POV**

I was lying in my bed, thinking about the events that had happened today. When we came to the set and when she pulled my hands into hers. I think I started to fall for her then. She is gorgeous, even though the school site many people call her nerdy and goody-two shoes. She is so cute. And flawless. She is smart, talented, and beautiful to me. Her shiny brown hair compliments her face and she has the most adorable eyes. They just make you want to melt.

And then she tripped and kissed me, I think I just liked her more. And of course I kissed her back. And later, I couldn't help it, but I kissed her, but when she was flustered-she was cute like that too-so I tried to play it of coolly. And then her brother had to come in and ruin our privacy. I mean he is a good guy, but I wanted more time with Rocky.

I wonder if she likes me. She might. She did kiss me, I know that. CeCe doesn't like me, however, and Rocky and her are best friends. That might be a problem, but hopefully not.

I could've asked CeCe to help me, so we can 'bond' and learn to accept each other more, but somehow, I didn't want to do that, so I went to Rocky.

I yawned and pulled the covers up. Maybe tomorrow I would see Rocky.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Review please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok finally! I got another chapter up! I was busy with school, CSTs, dance, piano, band, my Lemonade Mouth story, and my story on FictionPress. If you all want to read it, my username is imaginationrunwild. :) Onward with the story. OH! P.S. there is this Canadian TV show, Heartland, you should give a try. Except it might not be appropriate to kids...depending if you want to watch a show with little bad words (not the f or s or b word. just a couple of minor ones). but still, ask a parent if you're under 10.**

**Disclaimer: -_- I only own my imagination. Nothing more. Plus, you all know I don't own Shake it Up**

Chapter 2

**Rocky's POV _- POV means point of view fyi to people who don't know_**

I groaned as I sat up. All the events of last night washed to the shores to my memories. I groaned again. Uh oh. What about CeCe? I got to tell her what happened. Hopefully, she won't be so mad.

30 minutes later, I was ready and ran down the fire escape into CeCe's apartment.

"Hey hey hey!" I called. I saw Logan in the kitchen and I inwardly groaned. CeCe came out of her room.

"Hey Rocky" Logan and CeCe said at the same time. They glared at each other. I gave Logan a pointed glare saying, _Remember our deal. _

He sighed and forced a smile.

"CeCe I know we got onto the wrong foot, but since we are going to be step-siblings. Could we at least try to get along?" Logan said, through gritted teeth.

"Aww, anything for my bwother" CeCe cooed patting his head. Logan grimaced. I had to do something before something bad happened.

"CeCe, I think he meant it" I said.

"He does?" she asked.

"I do" he comfirmed.

"Oh, well why?"

"Maybe I have a change of heart?"

"I find that hard to believe" she scoffed.

"Heyyy CeCe" I said, grabbing her arm "let's get to school."

After a few minutes of walking she started going on and on about how Logan couldn't make her life any worse.

"CeCe? CeCe. CECE!" I shouted.

"What?" she asks, looking at me.

"Well. There is this guy I like," I said, she squealed, but I ignored it and continued, "and I accidentally kissed him when I was teaching him how to dance. The thing is I really like this guy, but I don't think you would like him."

"WHY? You like him! This is the first time you had a crush on somebody since Harrington, Deuce's twin brother! You never liked anybody since that mix up!"

"Wellllllll, that fact is the person is-"

"WHO WHO WHO!"

"...Logan."

I was met with silence.

"Well," CeCe said, "this just got complicated. WHY DO YOU LIKE HIM! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH I HATE HIM!"

"I know CeCe, but I really like him. I don't hate him like you do."

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO SELFISH! YOU SHOULD BE ON MY SIDE!"

I gave up. I snapped at CeCe.

"WELL. HAVE YOU THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE THE SELFISH ONE!? ALL MY LIFE I HAVE DONE THINGS DOING WHATEVER YOU WANT! I ALWAYS SACRIFICED THEM FOR YOU. I THREW SURPRISE BIRTHDAY PARTIES FOR YOU! YOU NEVER EVEN GAVE ME ONE! TO TOP IT ALL OFF, YOU KEPT FIGURING IT OUT WHEN YOU COULD AT LEAST PRETEND TO BE SURPRISED! NOW I REALLY LIKE THIS BOY AND YOU WON'T EVEN GIVE HIM A CHANCE FOR ME!" I shouted.

I took a deep breath and looked at CeCe.

"I really love you CeCe, I do, but can you please do this for me? This once?"

She groaned, "Fine only for you, but don't expect me to like him."

"Could you at least pretend?"

"Fine."

I squealed and hugged her. We talked and laughed on the rest of the way to school. I couldn't wait to see Logan when we got home.

* * *

**Logan's POV**

I can't believe it. Rocky is my girlfriend!

~Flashback~

_Rocky and CeCe came home from school. I expected a retort from CeCe, but instead, she just gave me a small smile. It looked forced, but still, a smile is a smile. I raised my eyebrow at Rocky but she only mouthed, Later._

_"Well," CeCe said, "I'll leave you two lovebirds alone, but no funny business, you hear me!"_

_I blushed. So did Rocky._

_"So..." I said._

_"So..." she said also, trailing off._

_"What happened with Cissy?" I asked._

_"Well, I sort of told her we kissed."_

_"Oh, is she ok with it?"_

_"I told her that it would make me happy," she said, blushing. I grinned widely._

_"So, you wanna go on a date tonight?"_

_"Where?"_

_"I am thinking the movies."_

_"Sounds great. See you then."_

_She went into CeCe's room to do homework. I sighed with contentment. Maybe this would work out after all._

* * *

_"Oh my gosh! That movie was so cute!" Rocky exclaimed._

_"Yeah, I liked Jack Frost." I chuckled._

_"He was so cute!"_

_"Hey! What about me!"_

_"Well, you are to, I guess," she said, smirking at me. I elbowed her._

_"Let's go." I said._

_"Where to next?" she asked._

_"The park."_

_We walked through the park in a comfortable silence. After a while I looked at Rocky._

_"Hey Rocky?" _

_"Yeah?"_

_"Can I ask you something?"_

_"What?"_

_"Will you be my girlfriend?"_

_Rocky thought about it for a while._

_"...yes. I would love to be your girlfriend."_

_"Good. I have been dying to do this."_

_I leaned down and kissed her. It was a soft gentle kiss, but the most amazing all the same. There was a connection there. Like a wire connecting a bulb and battery._

_She pulled away and bit her lower lip, looking at the ground, blushing._

_"What was that for?" she asked softly._

_"I was giving you a puppy," I grinned, remembering our conversation from before._ **(A/N: I did not put this scene in, hopefully you guys have watched it. Even if I put it in, it would have been exactly the same.) **

~Flashback Ends~

I sighed contentedly. I have the most perfect girl in the world. Nothing can change that.

* * *

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Review! :) I might continue it. Or not. It all depends. :D**


End file.
